


Doclock

by Whovian101



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: The Doctor and Sherlock have had a long-time relationship, but how will Rose Tyler and John Watson react to the ones they love being in love with each other?





	Doclock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632439) by [TiffanyF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF). 



The Doctor opened the doors to let Rose out of the TARDIS. “I’m headed to catch up with an old friend.” The Doctor grinned, “I’ll see you later, sometime in a couple days.”

“Why can’t you say?” Rose asked longingly, “It’s Christmas!”

“That’s why, I promised I’d spend it with someone else. I’m sorry Rose.” She nodded, and took a step in the Doctor’s direction, as if about to follow him, “I’m sorry, you can’t come.”

“What?”

“You can’t. I’m really sorry Rose.”

“Then am I supposed to go home without you? My mum will be worried about you.”

“She’s not _my_ mother! Just tell her I’m with a friend. I’m not ditching you, I’ll come back.” He assured her, she nodded.

“You’d better be back.”She said fiestally, the Doctor smiled,

“You know I will.” He locked the TARDIS door and walked down the street. Once he turned the corner, Rose sprinted after him.

The Doctor walked to Trafalgar square, and hopped up beside a tall man. He was quite handsome, with dark curly hair, and wore a black trenchcoat and a blue scarf. He had piercing green eyes that changed to blue when the lighting changed. His features were sharp, and he had protruding cheekbones. The man smiled,

“You’re late.” The Doctor laughed at the man’s comment,

“I’m always late, Sherlock.” Sherlock grinned back,

“I know.” He examined the Doctor, “New body, I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Love the sideburns.” He grinned and the Doctor leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. “Who’s your friend?” The Doctor turned to see Rose standing there,

“Rose Tyler.” He said, “And I told you to go home.”

“Who is he?” She asked in an offended voice,

“This is Sherlock.” The Doctor answered, “So go home,”

“And why were you kissing him?” This time, Sherlock answered,

“Because the Doctor is entitled to any relationship he wants to have.” Sherlock said, she looked angry,

“Look Rose, go home. Your mum misses you. I’ll explain it later.” She ran away, crying.

“Human?” Sherlock asked. The Doctor laughed,

“How’d you guess.” Sherlock thought for a second, then pulled out a takeout bag full of chips,

“I know you liked them in your last regeneration,” He handed them to the Doctor,

“Oh you spoil me Sherlock.” He grinned and touched his nose affectionately,

“I missed you.” Sherlock gave a sad smile to the Doctor as they munched on the chips, Sherlock almost laughed, knowing his flatmate John would faint if he saw Sherlock eat anything willingly.

“I missed you too.” The Doctor said, “you know, you can always come with me.”

“I know, and maybe in a few years. I just, I kind of like it here. London, 21st century.”

“Oh, me too.” The Doctor laughed, “I’m always coming back. There’s always plenty of trouble here.” Sherlock laughed,

“There’s trouble anywhere you go.”

“Very true.” The Doctor grinned, “Are we staying with Mycroft for Christmas again?”

“Oh, god no!” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “That was a mistake.” The Doctor laughed, “We’ll be at my flat with my flatmate.”

“Ooh! Who is your flatmate?” The Doctor taunted, Sherlock rolled his eyes,

“He’s a human I’ve grown quite fond of, he helps with my cases.”

“I’m glad you’ve found yourself a friend.”

“Yes, I suppose he is a friend.” Sherlock said thoughtfully,

“I never would have thought it possible.” The Doctor grinned cheekily,

“He was an army Doctor.” The Doctor nodded,

“Will he be okay with the two of us?”

“He’s made it clear that he is alright with whatever relationship I would like to have.” The Doctor nodded, “I’ll introduce the two of you.” Sherlock hopped down and the Doctor followed.

 

The Door opened and Sherlock and the Doctor walked in, “Any success on that case?” A man in a black jacket over a plaid grey shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He looked like he was in his mid-forties and was about 5’6. His hair was a mix of blond and brown, but was graying. “Oh! I didn’t realize we’d be having company.” He said and got up to shake the Doctor’s hand, “John Watson.”

“I’m the Doctor.” John looked puzzled,

“Doctor… Doctor What?” John asked. The Doctor grinned,

“Just the Doctor.”

“Just, ‘the Doctor’? No name? Doctor of what?” The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, “Doctor John Smith? A PhD studying space and time?"

“Yes, John.”

“Sherlock, does he have something to do with the case?”

“No John.” Sherlock said, “he has nothing to do with the case. He is my, partner.”

“Like, friend?” Sherlock and the Doctor both laughed at that,

“We are a bit more than that.” Sherlock smiled fondly,

“Like, lovers?” John asked,

“It’s a bit more than that, but I suppose lovers would be an appropriate term.”

“I think I’ll head to your room and give you and John a moment.” The Doctor smiled sheepishly. Sherlock nodded, It’s down the hall to the left.” The Doctor gave a thumbs up and headed to Sherlock’s bedroom. Making sure to keep his partner safe, the Doctor used his superior hearing to listen to their conversation.

”How long have you known him for?” John asked awkwardly,

”Most of my life.” Sherlock responded flatly.

”Why didn’t you ever tell me about him?”

”You never asked.”

”Yes I did!”

”No you didn’t.” Sherlock answered, probably knowing what John was thinking of. “You asked if I had a girlfriend.” John have a deep sigh at the loophole Sherlock had taken, “You said you had no problem with any relationship I wanted to be in.” John said nothing, then, Sherlock murmured, “Why do you think I got a tree and was planning on having a Christmas dinner?”

”I thought-“ John caught himself,

”I think the Doctor and I will call it a night.” Sherlock said and headed upstairs. Knowing he slept maybe an hour every night, John was probably shocked at Sherlock’s decision to go to bed. Then Sherlock walked in and the door shut and John was left in silence.

 

Sherlock and the Doctor laid on the bed, the Doctor’s slimmer body rested on Sherlock’s abdomen. “Ready?” Sherlock asked, the Doctor smiled,

”Ready.” This was a much more intimate action than anything humans could do. Together their minds dropped their walls and left the two of them floating in each other’s minds. It made it so it was impossible to keep secrets from each other. There were no lies between them.

”Sherlock!” John’s voice sounded and the Doctor felt a strong force punch him off of his lover. The psychic blow of being ripped out sent him into a dark unconsciousness.

 

The Doctor came back in the middle of an argument, “What were you trying to do? Kill him?” Sherlock was yelling at a slightly blurry and bewildered John while he was kneeling beside the Doctor.

”I came to apologize, and I saw you and him, and I-“

”Punched him in the head!” Sherlock finished his sentence, “Were this not your only home I would send you away!”

”Calm down Sherlock.” The Doctor’s voice said behind them.

”Thank goodness you’re okay!” Sherlock embraced the Doctor,

”Course I’m okay! I’m always okay.” The Doctor looked at John, he was frozen, completely stunned at Sherlock’s sudden act of affection. “Why don’t we go to the TARDIS?” He suggested, Sherlock nodded,

”That sounds brilliant.” He stood up and his hand flew to his aching head.

”Are _you_ okay?” The Doctor asked him,

”Yeah, I just need a cup of tea.” The Doctor nodded,

”I can get you some on the TARDIS.”

”What _is_ the ‘TARDIS?’” John had found his voice again,

”Nothing to you.” Sherlock snapped,

Although they had walked to Baker Street the first time, they decided to take a Taxi back to The Powell Estate where the TARDIS was. When they got there, the two lovers entered the TARDIS, but Rose had seen them from her flat. She ran down the stairs without questions from her mum, for her mum knew how often Rose and the Doctor would run away without explanation, but as soon as she was probably ten feet from the TARDIS, she stopped and looked at a man who stepped out of a Taxi. He looked at her,

”Have you seen a tall man with curly black hair and-“

”The Doctor.” Rose finished his sentence for him,

”Do you know him?” He asked,

”Yes. I’m Rose Tyler, I travel with him.” She introduced herself and shook his hand as he said,

”John Watson, I’m a friend of Sherlock Holmes.”

”That’s the other man, right?” Rose asked,

”Yeah, he’s my flatmate. He just walked In earlier this afternoon with the Doctor saying he was his boyfriend.” A look of realization appeared on Rose’s face,

”I don’t like it either.” She murmured, then broke into tears, ”I love him.” She whispered, tears rolling down her face, “I thought he loved me too.” John nodded in understanding, and breathed,

”And I love Sherlock.” It was strange confessing to a complete stranger, but they had a common goal now, they couldn’t keep this together. “And how do we get in there?” John pulled on the locked door handle of the TARDIS. Rose grinned and held up her golden TARDIS key.

They entered the TARDIS, and quickly found the Doctor’s bedroom. Sherlock and the Doctor were in the bed together, fully clothed, but continuing their merge of minds from earlier. The two of them knew getting in the TARDIS was impossible without a key, so they probably weren't concerned about John coming back in. But here he was, thanks to Rose. “So, how do we do this?” John asked, “Last time Sherlock babbled about mental trauma. I don't want to kill either of them.” Rose nodded, “I've made a mental link with him before, I mean, not to that extent, but I think I can interrupt their connection. John nodded, Rose moved Sherlock away and replaced his fingers on the Doctor’s temple with hers. The Doctor instantly recognized the change and started mentally yelling,

 _What did you do? Get out! Get out!_ She felt her weaker mind being thrown back out of his head and she fell on the floor. Both men were on their feet,

“Rose.” The Doctor’s voice was full of disappointment, “Why?” She couldn't answer without confessing her love for him, She looked at John, he was silent, staring at the two men,

“Go home.” Sherlock ordered to John, John paused, then, on a whim, threw himself at Sherlock, and punched him in the head. Sherlock was on the floor, but before he could react, the Doctor was looming over the figure of a bewildered John.

“Get out.” the Doctor said, his words full of fire and more anger than Rose had ever heard. She grabbed John’s shirt collar and pulled him out of the TARDIS, before anything else could escalate.

“Well, that didn’t work.” John grumbled, “Now Sherlock hates me.”

“No he doesn’t.” Rose said calmly, “He’s just angry. We’ll find another way to break them up.”

“Oh! Nothing like some good gosip! Who’s going out with whom?” Rose and John jumped and looked at a woman standing in the alleyway. She was tall and had a sly grin on her face with her blood red lipstick on. Her nail varnish matched her lipstick. She wore a cameo brooch on her throat, and her hair was an updo in a way that reminded Rose of a Victorian governess, along with a Victorian style blouse that had starched collar affairs with puffed shoulders in white with a pink vertical pinstripe. Her jacket was a plum skirt suit that had puffed shoulders and cut to a suitably frock coatish length with a black trim. It was made of the same material as her skirt that was high waisted and cut to ankle length with a trim that made a feature of her boots that were black ankle boots with a sharp toe and a tapered heal. Her back was against the brick wall behind her, with her right arm up above her head, touching the wall, and her left hand on an umbrella with a long wooden handle and the color matched her outfit. “Very talkative you are.” She said sarcastically in her thick scottish accent when Rose and John said nothing,

“Who are you?” Rose asked,

“My name, is Missy.” She said dramatically, changing her position so she stood tall in front of them.

“And what are you doing here?” Rose asked,

“I heard you wanted some help with the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes.” Rose and John were shocked, so this time it was John who answered her,

“How do you know about them?”

“Oh, I have my ways. I’m an old friend, well, enemy, but what does that matter? You need my help.”

“Okay…” Rose said after a minute of silence, “Say we accepted your help. What would you do?” Missy rolled her eyes,

“Well, first you would have to let me into the TARDIS for some resources, then I could do a little Time Lord mental manipulation and break them up.” Rose was shocked at how easy she seemed to make it.

“But what would you get out of it?” Rose asked suspiciously,

“Satisfaction.” She grinned. Rose turned to John who nodded.

“Deal.” Rose shook Missy’s hand,

“Oh excellent!” she jumped up like an excited little girl, “Okay, step one, into the TARDIS!” Rose pushed the key into the lock, it opened, and Missy whispered,

“He can’t know I’m here or he’ll reinforce his mental walls.” Rose nodded, “And we need to knock him out,” She handed Rose a vial of some unknown liquid, “This will put him and Sherlock to sleep.” Rose nodded again, “You need to pretend that you’re sorry and give it to them in two cups of tea. Stay there with them, and if they kick you out again, wait around the corner.” Rose began to depart to the kitchen, then Missy added, “Tell them some story about the TARDIS stopping you before you left and made you feel bad.” Rose’s figure disappeared around the corner and Missy turned to John, “You go with her.” John nodded, concerned, but trusted this mad woman more than he did the Doctor. He and Rose fixed the drinks, but decided it would be best for John to wait around the corner and Rose to go in, claiming John had gone home. Rose walked into the bedroom, both men were conscious and out of each other’s minds. They both stood up and loomed in front of Rose as she walked in,

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked angrily,

“To apologize.” She whispered sadly, Sherlock took in her

“She’s guilty.” He confirmed, and he and the Doctor sat back down,

“I made you tea.” She said quietly, handing them the cups. The Doctor took his,

“Thank you Rose.” He said softly,

“What I did was wrong.” She said, “John convinced me to do it.”

“Where is John?” Sherlock asked,

“He went home.” she said casually,

“But before I could go, the TARDIS stopped me, and made me realize what I had just done.” The Doctor nodded.

“I’m glad you came back.” This was making Rose feel so much worse about the situation, the Doctor was so understanding and kind, and she was helping a mad lady break him up with his boyfriend. But it was worth it. She concluded it was worth having the Doctor’s love. All of a sudden, the Doctor’s eyes widened and he looked at Sherlock,

“Sherlock-” He fell on the bed, Sherlock was in shock, not knowing who could have done this, not Rose with her incapabilities of alien sedatives. Rose ran out of the room and sped around the corner with John,

“Missy!” She called, and Missy came waltzing over,

“What?”

“The Doctor drank his, and he passed out, but Sherlock didn’t.”

“I told you to make sure they both drank.”

“No you didn’t!”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve got what I want.” She grinned, holding up a small piece from the TARDIS,

“Hey, give that back!” Rose shouted, but Missy was already out the door. “Missy!” Rose ran to follow her. She ran out the door, but Missy was long gone.”

“What was that?” He asked, “What did she take?”

“I don’t know!” Rose whispered,

“We should check on the Doctor and Sherlock.” John said,

“No way!” Rose exclaimed, “Sherlock’s fine and he’ll have no problem doing whatever he wants to us.”

“Look, you can go home, I’m a doctor. Maybe I can help.” John stormed into the room, and Rose timidly followed him.  
When they walked in, Sherlock was scanning the still-unconscious Doctor with the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver and muttering to himself.

“Sherlock?” John said quietly. Sherlock whipped around, and spotted Rose. Without the Doctor to stop him from doing anything drastic, Sherlock ran her into the wall. He pushed her shoulders into the wall.

“What did you do to him?” He growled. John had seen Sherlock mad before, but this was so much worse. The wrath was colossal.

“I don’t know!” Rose squeaked, “I’m sorry!”

“How could you not know?”

“The woman, please, the woman. She made me do this!”

“What woman?” Sherlock growled,

“Missy.” John interjected, “She called herself Missy.” Sherlock squinted, trying to analyze, he began mermering,

“It would have to be someone with excellent knowledge of Time Lord poisons and therefore physiology. They tried to poison the Doctor and I through a companion, meaning they keep a close eye on at least the Doctor and his life, but there’s no Missy in the Doctor’s mind, meaning he hasn't met her yet, and she therefore must be a time-traveler. Now, Missy. By definition, it’s a form of mistress, but it could also be short for Melissa.”

“Wait, poison?” Rose had managed to regain herself,

“Yes, they tried to poison us.” Sherlock said nonchalantly,

“Is the Doctor okay?” She asked. Sherlock gave her an accusing look,

“Why would you care? You poisoned him in the first place.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Rose whispered, “I didn’t know.”

“Well, I suppose you’re only human.” Those words stung Rose, her fears building up, was that why the Doctor didn’t love her? Was it because she was human? “But yes.” Sherlock said, “I’ve sorted it out. He’ll sleep, but he’ll be fine.” Rose nodded,

“I’m glad.” She smiled. His eyes narrowed. The fire returned.

“Leave.” He said, pushing her onto the ground,

“The Doctor wouldn’t like your violence.” The moment she said this, Rose wished she could take it back. Sherlock erupted in anger,

“What do you know about the Doctor? You know nothing! Now Go! Leave! Get out!” Rose ran, “You too.” Sherlock rounded on John, “Go.” John followed her.

After getting kicked out of the TARDIS, Rose went home to her mum, and John back to his flat. John paced around, not knowing what to do. He had betrayed Sherlock’s trust and didn’t know if he’d ever be forgiven. It had been nearly four hours, and all of a sudden, the front door of the flat opened. “Mrs. Hudson?” John called, expecting it to be the elderly landlady.

“No, John.” Sherlock’s voice rang through the flat, “It’s just the Doctor and I.” Sherlock and the Doctor walked in, the Doctor leaning heavily on Sherlock, but awake and looking better.

“You look awful.” Was all John could say. The Doctor gave a weak smile,

“In truth, I’ve been better.” He laughed,

“I’m sure.” John said, then turned to Sherlock, “Why did you come back? You clearly have plenty of room on the TARDIS.” Sherlock laughed,

“Yes, but it’s Christmas tomorrow morning. We made plans.”

“Oh, well, it’s pretty late then, it’s almost midnight. I’ll head to bed.” Sherlock nodded, and he picked up the Doctor, who laughed, as he carried him to their bedroom. He heard the door lock. After last time, they probably weren’t going to take chances. John fiddled with his phone. He had gotten Rose’s number and she had told him to call her if he heard anything. But Rose had taken it too far. John went to his room and closed his eyes, maybe this wasn't so bad. Sherlock seemed so alone, and now he finally had someone. He had found his superman, and now John just had to wait for his.


End file.
